mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Madoka Kaname
(Kaname Madoka in Japan) is the main character of the magical girl/psychological anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is an average 14 year old girl in a loving family. However, her life is changed when she encounters Mami Tomoe, a Puella Magi and Kyubey, a Messenger of Magic who wants them to become Magical Girls as well and fight witches, in exchange for granting any wish. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made once by Waribashi, once by おりりん and once by nipa3008. Waribashi's Version Waribashi's Madoka is a slow character but has rather projectile heavy and high priority attacks. (Which is justified by her use of magic and arrows). She can be cheap because of her Buster Arrow ''attack, which sends the opponent to the edge of the screen, can be easily spammable. Her AI is brutal. One of her habits is that she does some combos and chains with ''Buster Arrow directly followed by Bow Cannon (Arrow Rain if the player is to the screen's edge). She is extremely good at using her projectiles, forcing the player to stay down or guarding, but Crossup Arrow can punish the guarding. Small characters such as the Powerpuff Girls are recommended for fight her. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Buster Arrow - Crossup Arrow - Triple Arrow - Buster Cannon - or Strike Spark - Multi-shot - Counter Move - 'Hypers' Bow Cannon - + or + (uses 1000 power) Arrow Rain - + (uses 1000 power) Ray of Hope - + (uses 1000 power) Rider Kick - + (requires 1000 power, uses 2000 power) おりりん's Version This version of Madoka is completely based from the anime (instead of Waribashi's Version who is also based from Kamen Rider), so her goddess form. Her moves are quick and powerful, her power charge can also hurt her opponent. 'Stats' *Life: ? *Power: 3000 *Attack: ? *Defence: ? 'Supers' Arrow Rain - ??? (Requires 1 power bar) Wheel of Time - ??? (Requires 2 power bars) Goddess Madoka - ??? (Requires 3 power bars) nipa3008's Version (Old) This version been a edit of Waribashi's Madoka (as her hairs and her skirt move now during her stance), but she is offline. nipa3008's Version (New) This version is a edit of おりりん's version. Trivia *''Buster Cannon'' and Rider Kick ''of Waribashi's Madoka are based from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Of more, she has a special intro when it is her opponent or her partner, showing that this Madoka's version has a link with him. *More Waribashi's Madoka make combos, more her opponent can be launched in the air out of the screen by ''Ray of Hope ''(during that the combo's counter is displayed). Use ''Ray of Hope ''during ''Arrow Rain ''at the right time (just before that the last arrows fall), or you can also chain ''Arrow Rain, Rider Kick in the right time and quickly Ray of Hope when the opponent is hit and send in air, but that can be hard to do. Videos File:Hatsune Miku (by deretun) VS Kaname Madoka Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Magical Girl CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Gods and GoddessesCategory:Japanese CharactersCategory:ArchersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:2010's CharactersCategory:Teenagers